devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Cowboy
Nova Cowboy is a species of gaseous light which created the sun, Which formed into a sorts of human beings. These species are called Novakids. He is a traitor to the B squad, Which is why he has stolen a Power Core. They are out to hunt him for this. He has joined the '''EDGY OUTCASTS' as for he requires assistance for survival. he'll probably cause the outcasts to die tbh haha His Revolver of choice is the Durasteel Revolver, Which is what this 357 magnum is created out of. Appearance Nova's appearance is average, Wearing normal Saloon Clothing. He holds a .357 Magnum Revolver, And has a heart shaped face. His skin colour is Yellow, and his right arm is dissipated due to a wound he sustained while taking the power core. Personality Nova Cowboy is that one Cowboy Who is very independent and brave, This is shown when he goes on a suicide mission to steal the core, but lacks other cowboy traits. Moves Backstory Nova's Story begins with being in the B squad, Protecting the power core. He was first off, Told by Funkaro to "protect the core please we're under attack", But he was a hired gun, And they didnt hire him, He wanted to join, Going against his outlaw. Therefore he had to break out the core of the power socket, And remove all power sources from the building, The hardest part was how there was an almost unhackable box that protects it using a laser system. The only way to turn it off was to shoot it, Which would also set off an alarm, So he did, And pushed the core out, But a major alarm came on, Locking the door in, And causing a beam to start waving across the room. It multiplied in numbers the more he dodged it trying to push it. After a while, He had taken a major hit. Part of his Novakid body's left arm was ripped off, This caused his arm to be slowly dissipating away. But there had been nothing able to stop it from dissipating, So he finally pushed it out, As Shpitz opened the door. He had said "Oi, You Rogue, Get over here, I'll beat your face in!" This was not good, He had rolled on the ball, Hitting into shpitz, Mortally wounding him, And running off with it on his back. Bultimate didnt stand a chance due to his melee, And got Shot in the kneecap fifty-nine times. Funkaro. However, Managed to land a hit that cut Nova's shirt a bit. His mask was then shot. which had made him fall over, Slowly dying to the wound. Nabaja fucked off so he wouldnt die, But Gent manic gave him the good ol razle slapple, Then jumped off the building. At this point, Nova's left arm has dissipated almost a quarter, And Dolor had came and cut it more, So it is slowly dissipating faster, And faster. Spapraspam then said "woah nibba now i gotta litteraly kill you". He then Used his gecko artifact on shadow to stun him, And then continuously shot him using his GUNGEON GUNS, Nova had taken serious damage, But managed to land a shot that would damage spapraspam enough to get away. However, Spapraspam tried to use his crooked shotgun to kill him, Landing a few pellets on his left arm. At this point it was gone. Nova had been seriously wounded, Slowly dissipating into gas, He had managed to find something that would stop his dissipation. And it had saved him. He had found a gang of edgelords known as the "Outcasts". Category:Traitor Category:Outcasts